


His Truth

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [45]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur takes an opportunity to tell Gwen what is in his heart<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>148 Embrace</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Truth

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** His Truth  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:**  
 **Summary:** Arthur takes an opportunity to tell Gwen what is in his heart  
 **Warnings:** nore  
 **Word Count:** 444  
 **Prompt:** 148 Embrace

**His Truth**

Arthur walked into Gwen's office. He smiled as he laid a letter and a red rose on Gwen's desk.

"What are these for?" Gwen asked him as she picked them up. "What have you done now?"

"I've done nothing. They are not for an apology. Its just that sometimes I forget we weren't always King and Queen." Arthur said. "Before all this happened, I was middle management and you were a social worker."

"You're forgetting the time when I was a servant and you were a Prince." Gwen reminded him as she smelled the rose.

"Just read the letter." Arthur leaned forward on the desk and gave her a quick kiss then left her office.

Gwen opened the letter and started to read.

 

_My dearest Guinevere,_

_I have loved you for centuries. Each day I will love you more until our days in this lifetime are over. Even then, I will continue to love you for centuries to come._

_I remember our first embrace in this lifetime. Merlin and Morgana set it up. It was the moment I knew that you shared my feelings. I knew you loved me too._

_We played truth or dare that night. We were drunk and you were bold. You were in my arms and kissing me. It was perfect. In that moment, there were no dragons defeated or battles that I had won. It was just us in the moment and incredible._

_You kissed me with a passion that surprised me. It was the best kiss I had ever had in this life until that moment. Each of your kisses since has only made me love you more._

_I know that to hold you in my arms is a privilege that I do not take lightly. Each embrace is like a sacred prayer to me. They are precious gifts bestowed upon me._

_I realize this life is our second chance to have what happiness we didn't get to have centuries before. It was given to us with a spell whispered by our dear friend as the world he helped us build turned to ash and dust. I will be forever grateful to Merlin for this chance._

_This is a second chance I will not waste by being a fool. You and our daughters are precious to me. This life of ours was what I had always dreamed of._

_My dearest wife and Queen, I love you without reason and without end. You are my heart and my very soul. I hope that you know how much you mean to me._

_Your loving husband,_

 

Gwen wiped away her tears and held the letter to her heart. "Oh Arthur!"


End file.
